In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, specifications of carrier aggregation, which is a technology in which a radio terminal communicates with a base station simultaneously through a plurality of cells (that is, a plurality of component carriers), have been provided.
The maximum number of cells in carrier aggregation in any release prior to 3GPP Release 13 (that is, the maximum number of cells to be aggregated) is 5. In contrast, the maximum number of cells in carrier aggregation in 3GPP Release 13 is increased to 32. Accordingly, in future, rather than a plurality of cells to be aggregated having similar characteristics, it is expected that cells having various characteristics are aggregated.
Further, in recent years, applications executed by radio terminals have been diversified, and characteristics required for traffic of each application have been diversified accordingly. Therefore, it is desired to realize a technology that makes it possible to match the characteristics of the cells to be aggregated and the characteristics of the traffic.